1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color image recording apparatus and, more particularly, to a color image recording apparatus capable of recording a color image by sequentially forming images of a plurality of colors onto a recording medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A color image recording apparatus is known in which image recording is performed on a recording medium with cyan, magenta, yellow and black inks in accordance with respective color image signals obtained by color separation.
In a conventional apparatus of this type, image recording by each of the four different color inks is overlayed on the recording medium. For this reason, if the recording positions (timings) of the respective colors deviate from each other, the reproduced color image has a color mismatch and correct color reproduction cannot be expected.
It has been difficult to obtain good color image recording registration on a recording medium based on image signal outputs and to control carrying or conveying of the recording medium to the recording position in accordance with the obtained outputs.